You and Me
by dreaming of today
Summary: Hana and Anna have lived in Forks their whole lives. When their mother dies suddenly one night, Hana is left picking up the pieces and taking care of her 12 year old sister. One fateful day, Hana crosses paths with Paul and their lives are never the same. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello just wanted to let you know I own nothing but my characters and plot. Also this story is AU and character's ages have been changed to fit my story. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story :) **warning there is mentioning of self harm****

The stale smell of cigarettes lingered in the air as a light flickered over the dirty bar. The thump of the bass from the speakers rattled the dirty alcohol bottles that lined the counter behind the bar. This was not the place you would expect to find a thin girl, barely 12 years old, sitting in the corner booth reading a book. Her golden yellow hair hung over her face, shadowing her pale features. Other patrons seemed to ignore the lanky child, as they drank their pain away. The lone female, behind the bar, seemed to be the only one that minded the child. Her dark blonde tangles seemed to have a mind of their own as several pieces flew out of the messy knot on top of her head, causing her to wipe an arm across her face every so often.

"Anna, did you do your homework?" the plump blonde, barely over 20, asked walking up to the girl.

The girl lifted her grey eyes to the older woman, a thin finger holding her spot in the book, "Yes."

Hana sighed, "I'm serious Anna, your teacher called me this morning. She says you haven't been turning in your homework. She also said you have been isolating yourself again. Have you been going to see the counselor like you promised?"

Anna looked down, closing her book, "Why does it matter, Hana?"

Pulling a cigarette from her apron and lighting it, Hana took a deep puff and slid next to Anna in the booth.

"Look I know things have been tough, but hun, mom would not want you to throw your whole life away like this."

The tall, skinny girl just sunk deeper into the booth, "I don't want to talk about this."

Before Hana cold respond a deep, raspy voice interrupted them, "Yo Han, you going to serve me or do I have to go around the bar and do it myself?"

Letting out another sigh the woman got up, "Hold on Richard." Turning to her sister she whispered, "this is not over."

Making her way back behind the bar, Hana grabbed a glass and filled it with amber liquid, sliding it towards the dark, burly man. Nodding his head, Richard turned and went back to the rest of his biker gang.

Three o'clock could not get here any faster, thought the Hana as she continued to clean the bar. Her heart speeding up every time the door to the place would open. It would take only one concerned citizen's phone call to have CPS here, because what person in their right mind would have a child in a biker bar? Hana gripped the dirty cloth tighter, she had no other place to keep her. Hana and Anna were all each other had. Since their mother died last November from a heart attack, Hana has had custody of Anna. There was nobody to help them, a babysitter too expensive, and leaving Anna alone was out of the question. Hana tried that once and came home to Anna hunched over the bathroom sink, lines of blood making her already pale skin on her arm seem transparent.

"Hey hun, go take a break. I made cheese sticks, share some with the squirt," James, the greying cook, whispered pushing a steaming plate towards her.

"Thanks James."

Three o'clock could not get here any faster, Hana thought again as she slid next to her only family.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No Paul yet, but I promise he will be coming into the story soon :)**

Pale pink light filtered through the spotted window as Hana rolled over in her bed, reaching for Anna. Meeting nothing but air the dark blonde sat up, "Anna?"

With no response, Hana rolled out of bed and pulled on her faded blue robe. The small one bedroom apartment was quiet. The only sounds you could her were the birds singing their morning song. "Anna?"

Making her way into the tiny kitchen, she took in the dirty cereal bowl in the sink and the balcony door slightly opened. Sliding the door open more, Hana looked out to see her sister on her back. The young girl's eyes were closed, the morning light making her golden hair glow.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Without opening her eyes, the girl stretched her arms above her head. Her long frame nearly took up the length of the balcony.

"Have you ever wanted to fly Hana? Just for one minute drop everything and fly away? To watch everybody turn into ants?"

Grabbing the pink blanket off the back of the kitchen chair, Hana squeezed next to Anna and draped it over her, "Yeah I know what you mean." Laying down next to her she reached over and grabbed the girl's bony hand in her larger one.

"Do you think mama is watching us, Han? Do you think she is our guardian angel?" Anna whispered, her voice cracking.

Holding back tears, Hana squeezed her hand, "Yeah I do."

Sitting up, Hana wiped away her unshed tears, "Come on kid, you need to get ready for school."

Waving goodbye to the tall thin girl as she stepped into school, Hana pulled her old white car away from the curb. Soft music played in the background as the young woman drove down main street, her stubby fingers tapping to the beat. Once home, she flopped back into bed, ignoring the cellphone ringing in the kitchen. Probably a debt collector, was her last thoughts as sleep took over.

It was around noon when Hana finally rolled out of bed, the bright sun warming the small room. Stretching, she made her way to the kitchen to check her phone. Two missed calls, both debt collectors. Sighing, she set her phone down and pulled out stuff to make a sandwich. She was just finishing the last bite when her phone started ringing. Anna's school number appearing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Hana Livingston, please?" a woman asked.

Biting her thumb she answered, "This is her."

"Hi Hana, this is Millie from Forks Elementary. I'm calling about your sister Anna. She had an accident in gym. A ball hit her in the face, they think it might be broken."

Jumping up and grabbing her purse, Hana ran out the door, "I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

The sickly smell of the local ER was burning Hana's nose as she sat in a cramped chair. Waiting for Anna to get back from X-Ray, she tapped her finger against her leg thinking back on what the girl told her. How a girl in gym class threw a basketball at her face and started laughing about it. The woman would need to call the school about this. Sighing, she wiggled her numbing bottom to get more comfortable, wishing for a cigarette. What felt like an hour passed before Anna was wheeled back in. Her porcelain face marred black and blue and her nose puffed up.

"Doctor will be in with the results," the haggard nurse said before exiting the room.

Turning to the girl, Hana took in her curled up appearance, "How do you feel, hun?"

"Like I was hit in the face with a basketball," she grunted.

Before she could respond an inhumanly handsome man appeared at the door, knocking.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. I have your results Miss Livingston."

Hana eyed the doctor appreciatively while Anna blushed. An awkward silence filled the room. Clearing his throat, Dr. Cullen took a seat on the rolling chair in the corner. Putting down his clipboard on the table he turned to Anna.

"You are very lucky Miss Livingston. No broken bones and only a mild concussion. You should be able to go back to school next week. Nurse Alison will go over discharge instructions and get you out of here."

Standing up, Hana held out her hand, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

She flinched when his icy hand met hers, "You're welcome have a good rest of the day. If you have any questions or the symptoms get worse please do not hesitate to call or come back to the ER."

Nodding her head she backed away, "Thank you again, doctor."

Once home Anna was on the couch, ice pack on her face. Hana, meanwhile, was in the kitchen trying to find something for them to eat. She called off work earlier so they could have the night together. Not finding anything edible, she turned to Anna.

"I'm running to the store, will you be okay?"

The only sound Anna made was a small groan, the pain medicine clearly working. Grabbing her purse, she covered the girl up and took the ice pack off the sleeping girl's face.

Forks supermarket was packed as usual. Maneuvering through the crowd with her cart, Hana made her way through the produce section.

"Hana?" an older woman's voice came from behind.

Turning she came face to face with Sue Clearwater, one of her mothers old friends, Chief Swan slightly behind her.

"Hi, Sue."

"Oh Hana, it is you," she quickly grabbed the younger woman into a bear hug, "How are you doing Sweetie? How's Anna?"

"We're doing fine. How are you?" Hana asked, sinking into the familiar motherly embrace.

Pulling back Sue took her hand, "I'm doing good."

Turning around and grabbing Chief Swan, which caused the man to raise a brow, the older woman gushed, "Charlie and I are getting married."

Congratulating her, Hana turned to Chief Swan and nodded to him, which he returned.

"You know dear, Leah really misses you. She said you haven't been answering her texts."

Hana looked down, "I miss her too. I just have been busy with work and taking care of Anna."

Sue clapped her hands, startling both Hanna and Charlie, "You and Anna should come to La Push this weekend. The guys are having a bonfire and I know Leah would love to see you. Seth too."

Shifting back and forth on her feet, Hana bit her lip, "I'll talk to Anna and see what she wants to do."

Clapping her hands again nearly giving her fiance a stroke, she exclaimed, "Great! Just text Leah and let her know."

Grabbing the frazzled chief of police, the older woman turned around to continue shopping. Hana shook her head, the bubble woman making her smile, and went to the check out.


	4. Chapter 4

The week flew by and before Hana knew it, it was Saturday. Realizing she never texted Leah, she pulled out her phone. Sitting next to Anna on the dingy couch, the younger girl reading, she texted Leah a confirmation. Groaning she flopped back. Anna glanced over at her, holding her spot in the book.

"What's wrong?"

She groaned again and looked at her sister, "Today is Saturday. Which means we are going to the bonfire."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you just say I was sick or something?"

Hana looked at Leah's excited reply and sighed, "Because I felt bad. Since mom passed we kind of shut everybody out. Sue seemed so happy and now Leah is excited. I don't want to let them down."

The younger girl put down her book and pulled her golden hair over one shoulder, turning to Hana. "Well, I can always say I have a headache after awhile and we can leave early."

She reached over and grabbed Anna into a side hug, "I love you sis."

By the time the sisters arrived, the bonfire was well on its way. Hana glanced down at her sister, who was being swallowed up by an oversized black sweatshirt, and grabbed her hand. Shivers ran up her spine from nerves as she pulled her red flannel jacket close to her body. She was glad Anna and her dressed warm as the cool night breeze surrounded them as the made their way to the beach.

Leah was the first one that spotted them and waved her tone arms at them. Hana held in a gasp as she took in the other girls appearance. She was beautiful, with an athletic body and long legs. Leah looked like she could be a model. Her usually long dark hair was chopped short and her deep brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Hana looked down at her short plump figure and fought the urge to turn around and go home. Anna tightened her hold, sensing what was going on in her head.

"Come on Han," Anna whispered, pulling her towards the excited woman.

"Hana, Anna!" Leah exclaimed, pulling them into a hug, "I'm so happy to see you."

Pulling back she looked at the sisters, her eyes widening when they landed on Anna's healing face. "Oh shit, what happened?" Before Hana could reply,Anna spoke up.

"An accident in gym class. I'll be fine."

Satisfied, Leah gripped both their hands and pulled them towards the fire, "Come on, Seth was nearly bouncing off the walls he couldn't wait to see you guys again."

The sisters shared a look and followed the other woman.

"Hana banana, Anna boebana," screamed Seth as he came bouncing towards them, causing many to turn and watch.

Both girls grinned as the young man nearly tackled them in a bear hug. Hana barely had time to register that this giant was little lanky Seth Clearwater. Heat surrounded them as Hana pulled back to look at the smiling boy, man?

"Geeze Seth, are you on steroids?" she joked, pulling completely out of his beefy arms.

Seth grinned, a hand scratching the back of his head, "No, just good genetics I guess."

Leah hit him, causing the younger man to frown. Barks of laughter could be heard around the fire as the sisters took in all the hulking figures.

"Fuck, what's in the air here," mumbled Anna, causing Hana to grab her arm.

"Language, sis, " she warned.

Another round of laughter was heard as Hana spotted a group of He-man looking figures heading their way.

"Hey Lee, who's your friends?" the apparent leader of the group asked, his brown eyes taking in their appearance.

"This is Hana and Anna, my mom use to work with their mom. Girls, this is Jacob or Jake, Embry, and Quil," she introduced, pointing to each boy.

The taller one of the group, Jacob, smiled at them, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," the girls answered in unison, causing the boys to snicker.

"How about we go by the fire and warm up?" the shorter, stockier guy, Quil, suggested taking in their bundled up appearance.

Hana quirked a brow eyeing their shirtless bodies, "How are you guys not cold?"

The boys grinned and answered simultaneously, "genetics."

Leah rolled her eyes and nugged Hana, "Come on, lets get some food and find a spot to sit."

The boys waved as the group went their separate ways. Promising to meet up again later.

They were just finishing filling up their plates at the picnic tables, when a soft feminine voice called from behind, "Hana, Anna is that really you?"

Turning Hana came face to face with Emily Young and flinched. Her beautiful face was marred with three jagged claw marks on the right side. Emily looked down ringing her hands, causing a low growl to sound behind her. Startled, Hana's eyes flew from Emily's face to the enraged man behind her. Sam Uley glared at her as he wrapped a huge arm around Emily. Shocked, she looked between the couple and Leah, who was now glaring at Sam.

Breaking the tension Anna stepped forward, "Hi Emily, how's Claire?"

Emily smiled at the girl grateful for the distraction, "She's doing well, actually, she's here if you wanted to go see her."

She pointed to where Jake and his group was by the fire. Claire's small frame next to Quil. Anna looked to Hana for permission. Hana nodded her head, still in a daze. Wasn't Sam getting married to Leah? Why is he with Emily and how did Emily get those scars? she thought to herself.

With Anna gone the tension rose again, "Come on Hana, let's go find a seat," Leah ground out, grabbing her plate off the picnic table.

Still trying to grasp the situation, she turned to follow the enraged woman.

"It was nice seeing you Hana, " Emily squeaked out.

Turning around she glanced at the scarred woman, "Uh, you to Em."

Once by the fire Leah growled, "Fuck them."

Turning to the angry woman she grabbed her hand, "What happened? I thought you and Sam were getting married?"

Leah looked down, her eyes glistening, "It's a long story. Just know the Sam and Emily are getting married and living fucking happily ever after, while I get shitted on."

Pulling the hurt woman into a hug, she whispered, "I'm so sorry Lee. I should have been there for you."

Sniffing Leah pulled back.

"It's okay. I'll live, besides I got my boys," she said as she glanced at Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth.

Hana smiled, she could tell they were close. Spotting Anna, she chuckled seeing her and Claire gossiping and looking at the boys. Oh to be young again. Hana was just finishing her plate when Anna and Claire ran up to her.

"Can I spend the night at Emily's with Claire, please?" she begged with puppy dog eyes.

Hana glanced at Leah as Emily walked up to them. Letting out a low growl, Leah got up, "I'll see you in a bit Han."

Emily followed Leah with her eyes as the angry young woman marched away. Turning back to Hana she smiled, though her eyes were sad.

"We would love to have Anna over, if that is okay. I'm actually heading back to the house with Claire since this part of the bonfire gets rowdy."

Hana looked over at her sister, who was still giving puppy dog eyes along with Claire. Sighing she realized her chance at leaving early was lost.

"Yeah, that's fine Em. I'll pick her up around noon, just text me your address."

Emily's smile lit up her face as she ushered the girls away, "Thank you Hana."

Shaking her head, she decided to go find Leah, but before she could get up the woman appeared, two drinks in her hands.

"Jack and Coke, just how you like it. Let's get shitfaced, girl!"

Knocking their cups together, they both took long drinks. It's been awhile since I've been able to let loose, Hana thought, taking another swig. Leah and Hana ended up sitting with the boys. Everybody passing around drinks, though Hana thought the boys were under 21.

It was around Midnight when Hana tumbled over to Embry on the other side of the log. "Lets dance," she said pointing to the other couples on the other side of the fire were music was playing.

Embry seemed to hesitate before tipping back his drink and grabbing her hand. Giggling they mostly tripped over each other rather than doing any form of dancing. At one point Embry twirled her rather hard, causing her to trip and bump into someone.

"Watch were you're going you dumb, fat cow," the big muscular man sneered.

Hana gasped, feeling embarrassed tears start to well up. "I'm sorry, " she mumbled, nearly sobbing as she looked at the man.

The irritated man seemed to freeze as the glare he sported slowly turned into a look of wonder. Unable to look at him any longer, Hana turned around, starting to cry. Every since she could remember she had be judge because of her weight. Fat ass, cow, whale only a few of the names she have been called in high school.

"What the fuck is you problem, Paul. It was a fucking accident," Embry snarled, wrapping his arms around the crying girl.

Paul started shaking, causing Sam and Jake to spring to their feet.

"Get you filthy hands off her, Call," Paul roared, his shaking getting worse.

Embry's eyes widened as he pulled Hana behind him. Hana lifted her head, meeting Pauls dark eyes. Paul's shaking lessened when he saw the look of fear cross her grey orbs. Sam was first to reach them and grabbed Paul roughly.

"Paul, in the woods now," he ordered as both men disappeared and Jake and Leah appeared.

"Are you guys okay?" Jake asked.

All Embry could get out was a small, "dude," looking shell shocked.

Leah grabbing the crying girl into a hug, rocking her back and forth. "I'm so sorry hun. Paul is a complete ass. Don't listen to him even for a minute, you are beautiful."

Hana looked up at her with tears coming down her face, "I just want to go home Leelee."

Nodding, she waved over Seth to drive her home, since he was the only one not drinking. Once in Seth's car, she leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery pass. Every so often she swore she saw a large dark shadow running along the car in the woods. A long mournful howl filled the air as Seth pulled into her apartment building's drive, causing her to shiver.

"Just wolves," Seth mumbled, "they won't hurt you."

Hana inclined her head, opening the car door, "Thank you, Seth."

Before he could reply, she shut the door and ran inside the building.


End file.
